SUPER SHERMAN:el chico de acero
by Great WRITER14
Summary: ¿que hubiera pàsado si el señor peaboody no hubiera encontrado a sherman de una manera tan comun y el no fuera tan comun y corriente?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:_**un epico inicio**_

El señor peaboody Kent vivía en un lujoso pent house en new york, era conocido como el perro mas exitoso e inteligente del mundo, pero a veces se sentía solo sin ninguna compañía, pero un día cambiaria todo para el.

Era una noche tranquila, el señor peaboody conducía cerca del bosque en una carretera casi baldía,derrepente la señal del radio de su auto lujoso empezó a fallar lo cual le extrañaba ya que era seminuevo y nunca había fallado

-debe ser un problema de estática-dijo peaboody

De pronto observo un tipo de bola que caía del cielo lo cual hizo que peaboody se desviara de la carretera y derrapara

-pero…¿que?

Entonces fue a investigar que era, ya que le daba mucha curiosidad ya que era un físico experto y le sorprendería mucho si fuera un meteorito, entonces siguió el rastro de suelo raspado y arboles destrozados por el impacto

-sea lo que sea no creo que sea un meteorito

Entonces se acerco hasta que miro el objeto por completo, parecía un tipo de circulo con un tipo de propulsores en forma de picos

-creo que esto es….alienígena

Luego la compuerta de cristal de la nave se abrió y su interior era muy brillante tanto que deslumbraba. hasta que se fue aclarando poco a poco hasta que en su interior apareció un bebe, no tenia aspecto alienígena de hecho era idéntico a un bebe humano, de modo que lo tomo en sus brazos y miro la ternura en sus ojos lo cual hizo que el inmediatamente quisiera adoptarlo, en eso su otra mano estaba abierta y extendida entonces un pequeño cilindro con un símbolo raro en sus extremos con forma de_** S,**_llego a su mano por si solo esto extraño mucho a peaboody pero no le quitaba la ansiedad por adoptarlo.

Entonces lo llevo a su pent house y aun seguía confundido

-esto no es normal-mientras daba vueltas-los bebes no llegan en capsulas espaciales ,nacen del vientre de la madre y para eso se tiene que…..

Se detuvo ya que el pequeño había desaparecido de su vista

-HMMM…..bebe….alienígena…espécimen…..lo que seas donde est…..

Se detuvo ya que observo que el pequeño estaba en la cocina masticando un cuchillo, lo cual hizo que peaboody se alarmara excesivamente

-¡AAAAHHHH!

Y fue corriendo hasta la cocina para quitárselo de encima ya que eso no era muy normal entre los bebes y era sumamente peligroso

-¡ESCUP …

Se detuvo ya que el pequeño lo escupió y el observo que el cuchillo estaba totalmente deformado como si un enorme martillo le hubiera dado varios golpes.

-¡¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?!,no es nada normal-dándose la vuelta sorprendido y asustado-tal vez tu…

Se detuvo de nuevo ya que observo que el pequeño estaba a punto de caerse de la alacena

-¡NO!

Pero la angustia lo domino y no lo dejo moverse para atraparlo y cerro los ojos, pero algo lo sorprendió…el pequeño estaba intacto ni siquiera lloraba, como si hubiera caído suave mente en su cuna, a pesar de que peaboody escucho una gran caída, entonces el empezó a llorar pero no por la caída sino por que se sentía solo, entonces el lo cargo suave mente y a peaboody le lleno de ternura su pequeña cara y le empezó a tener un gran amor por el como un padre lo siente por su hijo.

Al siguiente día,peaboody fue a un tribunal para poder adoptar al pequeño….

-señor peaboody…..-dijo revisando el currículo de peaboody-a ayudado al mundo con sus grandes experimentos, ha recibido un premio nobel de la paz y mas…¿Por qué querría adoptar a un niño?

-pues vera su señoria,cuando encontre al pequeño, me recordó como yo vine a este mundo, y quiero que el tenga lo que yo no tuve…..un hogar

-¿seguro que puede cumplir con todas las responsabilidades de criar a un niño humano?

-bueno humano alie…..

-¿como dice?

-perdón…..con todo respeto…¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Y el juez solo se le quedo mirando fijamente

-de acuerdo, si un niño puede adoptar a un perro…..no veo por que un perro no pueda adoptar a un niño

Y dio un martillazo para confirmarlo, entonces le entregaron al pequeño en sus manos…y el pequeño le dijo sus primeras palabras a peaboody

-¡papa!

-no mi pequeño…papa no …..puedes llamarme o en algunas ocasiones simplemente peaboody

-¿ ?-dijo apenas hablando

-asi es ….mi pequeño…SHERMAN…...SHERMAN KENT


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:_**una vida para descubrir**_

Los días pasaron y la noticia de que un perro había adoptado a un niño no dejaba de ser un niño era la noticia del momento aunque era mas única de lo que todo el mundo pensaba.

Los días se convirtieron en años y Sherman estaba creciendo, ya tenia 7 años y medio y mientras mas crecía mas habilidades iba desarrollando, una mañana despertó y se dio cuenta de que se sentía un poco raro, se sentía como si todo su cuerpo fuera tan liviano como una pluma

-¿señor peaboody,señor peaboody?

Pero el señor peaboody no estaba, había ido a arreglar asuntos con el presidente, entonces Sherman se levanto y se puso sus gafas para estirarse un poco a ver si se le pasaba esa sensación, pero cuando dio unos pequeños brincos hacia enfrente

-¡WOOOW!

Dio un enorme salto hacia enfrente que lo saco de su cuarto lo cual lo dejo algo asustado

-¡PERO QUE…!-dijo mirando a todos lados

Pero luego miro sus pies y luego hacia enfrente y dio otro salto el cual fue mas largo esta vez

-¡WOOOOOW!

Y volvió a mirar hacia enfrente mientras se preparaba para otro salto

-¡WOOOOOOOOW! ¡HAHAHAHAH!-dijo riéndose

Pero luego miro su próximo objetivo: el edificio vecino, entonces abrió la puerta de su terraza y se preparo para saltar, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y corrió para lograrlo ya que el edificio vecino estaba pasando central park,cuando lo hizo, se sintió con una gran adrenalina en su cuerpo y sintió mas cuando observo todo a su alrededor y sintió el viento en su cara y su cabello pero todo eso termino cuando se dio cuenta de que no caería en la terraza de el edificio si no en un callejón

-¡AAAHHH,WOWOWOWO!

Se estrello contra la pared de un edificio alto y cayo al vacio

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

Pero cuando cerro sus ojos y puso sus manos en su rostro para protegerse se dio cuenta de que quedo flotando por encima de un contenedor de basura, justo lo que el deseaba lo cual lo sorprendió cundo quito sus manos de su rostro y miro lo que pasaba

-¡UUUFFF…..!

Pero su tranquilidad termino cuando dejo de flotar y cayo en el contenedor de basura el cual se destrozo con la caída de Sherman el cual quedo empapado de basura

-¡BUAJJJ! ¡QUE ASCO!

Pero instantes después su sonrisa volvió a su cara ya que ya sabia que tenia nuevas habilidades alucinantes y tal vez con el tiempo se convirtiera en algo mas.

Al día siguiente era lunes, el primer día de escuela en la vida de Sherman, así que esa mañana estaba muy emocionado

-¡SEÑOR PEABOODY,SEÑOR PEABOODY! ¡ES HORA DE IRNOS!

-pero Sherman, faltan dos horas para que toque la campana….

-¡LO SE! Pero quiero entrar a los clubes

-muy bien Sherman, me alegra que te alegre mucho la idea de asistir a la escuela

-ok pero….¡VAMONOS!

Pero mientras Sherman corría con emoción se dio cuenta de que todo se volvió en extremo lento, todo menos el, las puertas del elevador se veían como si hubieran quedado a medias y los sonidos del exterior solo se convirtieron en vibraciones en sus oídos, y cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba dentro de elevador con el señor peaboody a su lado

-sherman-dijo presionando un botón para que el elevador bajara

-si ¿señor peaboody?

-tengo que hablarte de algo antes de convivas con otros niños de tu edad

-¿de que se trata señor peaboody?

-los niños de tu edad, no tienen las habilidades que tu posees, así que tienes que tener cuidado cuando tengas contacto con ellos, el cuerpo de los humanos es mas frágil que el de los…..

-el de los ¿Qué?...

-que el tuyo quise decir, pero en fin solo ten cuidado

-lo tendré señor peaboody

Entonces bajaron, tomaron la motocicleta de peaboody y se fueron a la escuela de Sherman, una vez que llegaron a la puerta de la escuela, Sherman se bajo rápidamente de la moto de peaboody y corrió hasta la puerta de la escuela mientras se despedía de peaboody con su mano

-¡ADIOS SEÑOR PEABOODY!

Y peaboody solo se le quedo viendo con una gran sonrisa en su cara algunos instantes después de que entro entonces encendió el motor de la moto y se marcho

Una vez que Sherman entro, recorrió el corredor hasta que abrió la puerta de su salón y asomo la cabeza por la puerta y todos los alumnos se le quedaron viendo ya que nunca lo habían visto al igual que la profesora

-puedes entrar-dijo la profesora-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Entonces Sherman entro tímidamente al salón mientras decía su nombre

-soy SHERMAN….SHERMAN KENT

-mmm….SHERMAN KENT,¡¿SHERMAN KENT?! ¿el Niño adoptado por peaboody kent el perro mas famoso del mundo?

-si soy yo

-un gusto en conocerte mi nombre es puedes tomar asiento

-gracias

Una vez que Sherman se sentó y dejo sus cosas en su asiento, la le pidió que pasara enfrente

-bueno Sherman ¿podrías decirnos algo de ti?

-pues, soy un chico normal, me gusta correr, salir a pasear, jugar con mis videojuegos y descubrir mas sobre mis habilidades….

-¿sobre tus habilidades?-dijo un chico de lentes y discapacitado en silla de ruedas

-¿ammm…..? si estaba hablando de…..mis….habilidades…..¡EN ROBOTICA!

-¿en robótica? ¿Te gusta aprender sobre robots?

-si mucho

-¡GENEAL! Sabes yo también asisto a un taller de robótica y tal vez pueda ayudarte

-claro tal vez en alguna ocasión

-mmm….ok sherman es todo puedes sentarte

Entonces el chico de lentes que estaba sentado justo adelante de Sherman se dio la vuelta

-hola mi nombre es carl…..carl luthor júntate conmigo a la hora del almuerzo ¿te parece?

-si ¿Por qué no?

Entonces extendieron sus manos y se dieron un saludo de puño


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: _**un nuevo amigo**_

Llego la hora del almuerzo y Sherman no encontraba a Carl en ningún lado, finalmente decidió esperarlo en una de las mesas del comedor, después de un par de minutos Sherman escucho que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre

-¡SHERMAN SHERMAN!

Entonces Sherman dejo su almuerzo por un minuto y volteo para ver quien le hablaba, precisamente era Carl, pero en esta ocasión algo era diferente, el chico que le hablaba era un chico discapacitado en silla de ruedas lo cual sorprendió mucho a Sherman

-hola otra vez Sherman, ¿Qué comes?

-humm…un sándwich de atún y especias rojas verdes y amarillas-dijo dándole una mordida-¿Qué tal tu?

-un sándwich vegetariano de lechuga, pepinos y mayonesa de espárragos

-mmm…suena bueno

-¿y me decías que te gustaba la robótica?

-si, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, siempre he querido hacer algo bueno para la humanidad

-igual yo, siempre he querido hacer un aparato o maquina para que todas las personas con discapacidades como yo puedan volver a caminar

-oh…

-¿Qué?

-nada…nada

-bueno, y dime ¿Qué otro pasatiempo tienes?

-pues…me gusta coleccionar minerales raros

-¡WOW!...¿de verdad?

-si, es mi segundo pasatiempo favorito

-yo también lo hago

-¡WOW!

-si lo se es un poco raro…

-tal vez algún día deberías venir a mi casa, podríamos ver, admirar o tal vez intercambiar nuestros minerales

-si claro….¿Cuándo?

-mmm… ¿te parece este viernes en la tarde?

-claro, le preguntare a mi padre

En eso, la platica de Sherman y Carl llamo la atención del bravucón de la escuela: hayden Parker. El cual fue hasta la mesa de Sherman y Carl para hacer de las suyas

-¡¿QUE HAY RUEDITAS?!-dijo de forma sarcástica-veo que te conseguiste un amigo…un momento…..¡ES EL CHICO QUE FUE ADOPTADO POR UN PERRO!

Después de muchas risas de parte de los alumnos que estaban en el comedor prosiguió con sus molestas bromas

-y dime…¿Qué te gusta mas…..¡LAS CROQUETAS O LA COMIDA ENLATADA!?-dijo riendo junto con los alumnos que estaban ahí

-escucha …..hayden…no soy un perro, mi padre lo es….pero eso no significa nada

-HAHAHAHA…..tranquilo…..yo también desearía que un perro no fuera mi padre si estuviera en tu lugar-dijo volviendo a reír

Pero en esta ocasión nadie de los que estaban ahí se burlo

-escucha hayden….estas confundido si crees que Sherman se desilusiona de que su padre sea un perro…-dijo Carl

-¡CALLATE RUEDITAS!-dijo hayden empujándolo y haciendo que su silla se estrellara junto a una mesa lo cual hizo que Sherman enfureciera

-¡HAYDEN! ¡DEJANOS EN PAZ!...o yo te….

-HAHAHA….¿Qué harás ….me darás una mordida…CHICO PERRO?- dijo dándole un pequeño empujón y haciendo que se levantara de su asiento

-hayden por favor…no quiero …..

-¿Qué no quieres?...¿pegarme la rabia?-dijo dándole otro empujón esta vez mas fuerte-¿Qué?...¿Qué?

-¡HAYDEN! ¡DEJA EN PAZ A SHERMAN!-dijo Carl tomándolo del brazo fuerte mente

Pero hayden logro hacer que Carl soltara su brazo para luego darle un empujón el cual esta vez lo derrumbo de su silla de ruedas lo cual hizo que Sherman entrara en un estado de furia descontrolada

-¡HAYDEN!...

Entonces hayden volteo hacia Sherman

-¡DEJA A CARL EN…..PAZ!...-dijo Sherman, mientras las pupilas de sus ojos se tornaran de color carmesí brillante y de ellos salieran dos rayos los cuales no alcanzaron a hayden pero si a una mesa vacía la cual se prendió en llamas y se activo la alarma de incendios lo cual hizo que todos los alumnos incluso hayden salieran corriendo asustados y Carl se quedara inmóvil por unos instantes hasta que Sherman lo ayudo a levantarse y a salir de la cafetería

Cuando los padres de familia llegaron asustados por sus hijos, el señor peaboody supo que tal vez algo había pasado con Sherman y sus habilidades…cuando Sherman salió por la puerta de la escuela, el señor peaboody se abalanzo para ver si Sherman estaba bien

-¡SHERMAN!-dijo abrazándolo

-¡SEÑOR PEABOODY!

-¿estas bien?

-si señor peaboody…..yo diría….mas que bien

-¿a que te refieres?

-primero vamos a casa…halla se lo diré

Una vez que ambos llegaron a su pent house, se sentaron en la sala y empezaron a platicar

-bueno ahora dime Sherman….¿Qué paso?

-bueno todo empezó cuando….

Después de algunos minutos:

-pero ¿Cómo?

-no lo se señor peaboody….yo solo me enoje un poco y de repente salieron rayos láser de mis ojos

-pero no es posible….es un avance demasiado precipitado, primero la invulnerabilidad y luego la visión laser ….

-de hecho….. hay algo mas que debe saber señor peaboody

-¡¿ALGO MAS?!...¿¡DE QUE SE TRATA SHERMAN!? ¡DIME!

-pues…..

Y le conto lo que le había pasado el día anterior

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡AHORA TAMBIEN ESTO!

Pero luego de pensarlo, el señor peaboody se dio cuenta de que debía confesarle algo a Sherman

-esta bien Sherman….ya que has desarrollado mas habilidades en tan poco tiempo creo que debo mostrarte algo…ven conmigo

Y ambos fueron hacia el laboratorio de peaboody, pero esto extraño mucho a Sherman ya que el laboratorio de peaboody era muy pequeño y no habría mucho que se pudiera mostrar en el

-¿Qué hacemos en su laboratorio señor peaboody? ¿SEÑOR PEABOODY? ¿SEÑOR PEABOODY?

Pero el señor peaboody había desaparecido, y esto extraño aun mas a Sherman, de repente de entre la paredes de el laboratorio se abrieron dos puertas secretas las cuales en su interior tenían un traje de color azul muy oscuro y una nota que decía: _úsalo._

Una vez que Sherman se puso el traje otras puertas secretas de las paredes de ese mismo cuarto en las cuales Sherman entro se abrieron y lo llevaron a una enorme cámara iluminada, en la que de repente se escucho la voz de el señor peaboody.

-Sherman, Sherman ¿me escuchas?

-si señor peaboody ¿Dónde esta?

-aquí arriba Sherman

entonces Sherman miro hacia arriba y observo que el señor peaboody estaba en un segundo piso en una cámara polarizada

-muy bien Sherman deja te explico todo esto….esta es una cámara de pruebas, la invente años atrás para medir el poder de tus habilidades, si es que estas mejoraban o si desarrollabas alguna otra

-esta bien entiendo ¿pero que….?

-el traje que llevas puesto es un traje especial, se adapta a ti ósea que también será invulnerable

-ok pero ¿Qué tengo que….?

-solo enfréntate a las situaciones que te ponga ¿ok?

-mmm….ok

-muy bien….va la primera…

-¿la prime…?

En eso otra compuerta dentro de la cámara se abrió y de ella salió un auto conduciéndose solo

-pero señor peaboody ¿Qué…..?

-Solo quédate así Sherman

Y Sherman solo se quedo inmóvil

-Muy bien aquí vamos

Y el señor peaboody presiono un par de teclas en el enorme teclado táctil que tenia a sus manos y el auto de un momento a otro acelero a toda velocidad lo cual hizo que Sherman se agachara y se cubriera con sus manos instantes antes de que el auto se estrellara contra el, pero algo sorprendente ocurrió, al momento del choque contra Sherman el auto se partió en dos como cuchillo en mantequilla, y ambas partes del auto explotaron al tener contacto con las paredes de la cámara, pero Sherman seguía intacto

-¿aun estoy vivo señor peaboody?

-si Sherman….claro que si-dijo aun asombrado


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: **La peor de las visitas **

"Vamos mr Peabody!, es todo lo que tiene?" dijo sherman partiendo a la mitad la puerta de un auto "llévo días entrenando solo con autos, podemos subir a otro nivel?

"bien sherman, creó que estas listo para lo que sigue, solo mantente alerta" dijo Peabody desde la cabina tecleando el panel

"oowww... Por favor señor Peabody, yo siempre estoy..." sherman sale volando por una explocion de Granada en su espalda por los aires hasta que se estrella contra los muros de la cabina "...alerta"

"ya me di cuenta sherman"

"ok... Debo admitir que talvez me distraje un poco" dijo levantándose "pero ya estoy alerta, por cierto de donde salió esa..." otra Granada vuelve a explotar en el pecho de sherman y esta vez atraviesa la pared "...Granada"

"sherman talvez deberíamos seguir con los autos" dijo el canino

"no, no señor Peabody, solo una vez más por favor" dijo volviéndose a poner de pie

"bien sherman, pero por favor trata de concentrarte enserio, que hasta a mí me duelen esos golpes"

"bien señor Peabody" dijo el pelirrojo

"Ok"

"_bien sherman,"_ se decía así mismo "_concéntrate"_

Sherman cerró los ojos y empezó a sentir y oír todos sonidos que lo rodeaban, su respiración, las teclas del teclado portátil de peaboody, e incluso los sonidos del exterior de la cabina, hasta que sintió la vibración de la granada que salia de uno de los muros de la cabina.

La Granada estaba a punto de hacer exolplocion en el rostro de sherman, pero antes de que esto ocurriera, sherman la tomó rápidamente con una mano e hizo que explotara con ambas, causando una gran explosión a su alrededor, la cual no le hizo ningún daño.

Esto hizo que Peabody quedara nuevamente impresionado.

"Bien sherman, creó que eres inmune a toda arma en este planeta"

De pronto el timbre sonó, al igual que el interpone, el cual Peabody contestó desde la cabina.

"residencia de peaboody y sherman kent" dijo Peabody

"hola soy, Carl, se encuentra sherman?

"es Carl!, había olvidado nuestra cita para jugar" dijo sherman

"rápido sherman ve a cambiarte!, ya voy, sube por el elevador" dijo Peabody

Peabody bajo hasta las puertas del elevador pararecibir a Carl mientras sherman se cambiaba de ropa

"hola, soy Carl" dijo saliendo del elevador

"hola Carl dejame ayudarte" dijo sacandolo del elevador en su silla de ruedas "mi nombre es Peabody por cierto.

"es un gusto señor Peabody" me han contado que es una persona con mucho respeto"

"bueno, no del todo una persona, pero si tienes razón, espera aquí, sherman vendrá en un momento," dijo llendo a su oficina de trabajo

"muy bien, gusto en conocerlo"

"que hay amigo?" dijo sherman saliendo de su cuarto y dándole un saludo de puño

"que pasa sherman?"

Sherman pudo Ver que Carl traía consigo una caja de madera mediana un poco vieja

"que hay en la caja? " dijo sherman

"mi colección de minerales raros, recuerdas?"

"ohh! Claro!, voy por los míos" dijo llendo a su cuarto. Al darse la vuelta sherman, Carl pudo ver que la nuca de sherman estaba llena de manchas de pólvora, pero el no dijo nada. "aquí están" dijo regresando de su cuarto

"cuantos tienes en total?"

"creó que 43, y que tal tu?"

"69, y algunos son muy raros" dijo vaciando la caja en el sofá

Después de una hora de ver e intercambiar uno que otro mineral, ambos se empezaron a aburrir un poco.

"y ahora que quieres hacer" dijo sherman

"hmmmm... Tienes videojuegos?"

"claro, playstation 4 y Xbox one"

"que tal si jugamos un poco de play station 4?

"claro, tengo call of duty Black ops lll"

"bien,"

Sherman ayudó a Carl con su silla de ruedas, pero al hacer esto, unos cuantos de la caja de Carl se regaron en el piso.

"ojo! Lo siento" dijo levantandolos

" no es nada, vamos"

"Bien vayamos" dijo después de levantar todos

Pero no los había levantado todos del todo

Después de veinte minutos de jugar juntos...el teléfono de Carl sonó

"hola?,,,ohh, hola papá,,,,,,,,que? Porque?,,,,,,,bien,,,,,ya voy " dijo poniéndose triste

"cuan es el problema Carl?" dijo sherman

"tengo que irme, mi padre dice que saldremos de la ciudad por un tiempo"

"eso es terrible"

"lo se, pero es mi padre, es un hombre ocupado, y creo que tendré que acompañarlo"

"bien, te entiendo, creó que yo haría lo mismo por mi padre, pero aun seremos amigos no?"

"claro"

"bien" dijo sherman haciendo un saludo de puño con el "vamos te ayudo" dijo llevándolo hasta el elevador

"nós vemos sherman"

"nós vemos, mejor amigo"

El elevador se cerró y Carl se fue

Sherman estaba llendo de vuelta a su cuarto, cuando divisó algo que brillaba abajo del sofá

"que es eso?" dijo sacándolo de debajo del sofá

La cosa, parecía ser un mineral rocoso con incrustaciones de un raro cristal verde que brillaba

"vaya, debió ser uno de los minerales que se cayeron de la caja de Carl"

De un momento a otro, sherman empezó a sentir como el simple hecho de ver la piedra le causaba un gran dolor y debilidad, aparte de quemaduras en las manos

"aahoo!, ayuda señor peabody!"

El señor peaboody que estaba en su cuarto escuchó el grito de sherman y fue rápidamente a ver que le pasaba.

"sherman que te pasa!?" dijo asustado al ver a su hijo en el suelo

"señor peaboody, aleje la piedra de mi! " dijo señalandola a un lado suyo

Peaboody tiró la piedra lo más lejos que pudo y sherman comenzó a recuperarse poco a poco.

"estas bien sherman?"

"si señor peaboody, que era esa cosa señor peaboody?"

"no lo se sherman, no lo se" dijo abrazandolo

"señor peaboody, de donde provengo?"

"ven conmigo sherman"

**A/N como están lectores de mpas en español e ingles?**

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, **

**(ps: lamento no haber podido actualizar esta historia, pero lo haré más seguido ;)**


End file.
